deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Reed
Matt Reed is an OC created by ParaGoomba348, from the story Darklight (Previously titled Beyond. Before. Awesome. (Hush)). You can begin reading up to Chapter 13 here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/33814951-beyond-before-awesome-hush. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Matt Reed vs Akihiro Dragoscale History Matt started out as just a high school senior who tended to think about life more than others he knew. His life was turned around one day when a mysterious new girl, Zoey Eschanette, came to his school. Matt later found out that she was from a mysterious place known as Black Abyss, which he would later find out was an alternate dimension made from darkness, parallel to the light world Shining Star. Background *Birth Name: Matthew Reed *Age: 17 *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 149 lbs *Spends most of his time thinking useless things about life Death Battle Info Abilities Silencer *Matt's signature technique *Kamehameha-like beam of concentrated light or darkness *Requires a few seconds of charge-up time *Leaves Matt open after firing *Also has three other forms: X-Silencer *X-shaped beam of concentrated light or darkness *Faster and stronger than base Silencer *Requires more light or dark power Complete Silencer *Fixes all light or darkness in an area upon a certain point *Destructive capability: Moon level *Requires immense amount of light and darkness energy Eclipse Silencer *Matt's ultimate technique *Converges a moon-sized ball of light and a moon-sized ball of darkness onto a single point, like an eclipse *Destructive capability: Planet or Star level *Requires Matt to have absorbed 100% light AND darkness, and as such is extremely situational in use *Drains Matt of all his energy after use Light and Darkness absorption *Absorbs light and darkness in an area *Key to Matt's power *Requires time and energy to pull off *If he absorbs too much light or darkness, Matt could die of exhaustion 100% light mode *Makes Matt's eyes and body glow white *Creates an intense light around the area *Matt's body will rise to insanely high temperatures *If the battle drags on too long with Matt in this form, he could burn alive and die 100% dark mode *Makes Matt's eyes and body turn pitch-black *Creates a darkness around the area *Matt's body will cool to low temperatures *Puts Matt at risk for hypothermia Mental Abilities *Telepathy *Mind-reading *Precognition *All of these are extremely limited and not likely useful to him Feats *Defeated Dark Eschanette and Blindipath Raytrayl in combat, in the same day (it is implied Dark was holding back and that Blindipath was caught off-guard) *Won the Shining Star Dueler's Tournament *Helped in the defeat of Duomion Walker, Lady Luck, and Lady Misfortune *One of very few to master the Silencer technique *Helped to save the entire universe *Tanked a continent-sized star exploding near him (albeit with several burns on his body and some concussive results) *Ran at the speed of light twice *Defeated the Queen of the Heavens *Landed the killing blow on The Hand of All Worlds, a multi-dimensional being *One of the lucky few to meet The Writer Faults *Lack of experience *Used to fighting as a team *Light and darkness absorption is a double-edged sword *Unlikely he'll be able to use the Eclipse Silencer ever in a fight *Could die from 100% light or darkness *Telepathy, mind-reading, and precognition are all extremely limited and have almost no use Gallery Matt 100% Light.jpg|100% Light Matt 100% Dark.jpg|100% Dark Mary-Sue Litmus Test Results Score: 7 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonist Category:Fedora Lord Para 348